Glamour and Charm
by dreaming of rocketships
Summary: Isla Black has never known anything but the upper echelons of Pureblood society. She's vaguely aware that Muggles exist and hyper aware of unwashed masses in the Wizarding World. But when she discovers that there's more to the world of magic than what she's grown up with she knows she can't just sit idly by. Isla joins the Shadowhunters to stop kidnappings & falls in love. IB/BH


_**AN**_: I'm sorry for multi-tasking but honestly I started this one before Black Knight and I'm a fourth of the way through the fifth chapter and hit a mini-road block. I'm going to break it by writing other stories and stuff. For this purpose I present to you the first part of Glamour and Charm (title subject to change). I hope you enjoy it and provide some feedback because that's always a good thing.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Harry Potter or The Infernal Devices those belong to J.K. Rowling (and her publishers) and Cassandra Clare (and her publishers) respectively. No copyright infringement intended. I'm mostly just having some fun.

* * *

><p><strong>London, December 1869<strong>

Isla Black wrapped her wool shawl tighter around her shoulders and clasped the edges in her hidden fists. The hem of her petticoat was soaked and dirty and her black boots were grey from the icy sludge she was forced to wade through. Not for the first time that day, she cursed her Muggle Studies professor. "Muggles," she had lectured, "are gaining traction. It is of the utmost importance that you learn to assimilate with them. The more you can look and act like them, the easier it will be to hide our existence. Therefore, your assignment over this holiday is to spend a day with them. Do not use magic. If the Muggles are suffering, then you must as well."

The sixteen year old had begrudgingly complied with the limitations set by her professor and had stowed her wand beneath her sleeves. Just because she could not use magic to make herself comfortable did not mean she would not defend herself. Thankfully though, she would not have to now. It was fortunate for her that her brother decided to visit this holiday and could escort her on her day trip. After a full half hour though, his presence began to serve as a reminder of her misery.

"Honestly, Phin. Whatever happened to camaraderie and the sharing of woes?" Isla complained with a pout.

Phineas gave her a mocking smile, "I left my sympathy for your plight behind nearly six years ago, dearest sister."

Isla blinked at the odd comment before shrugging it off. "Did you really? Is there no chance of finding it once more?"

"None, I'm afraid."

"Shame." Isla sighed and watched the mist from her mouth for a moment. "This _project_ is a terrible idea. Why ever should I have to blend in with Muggles when they are all so miserable? Our world is so much better than living like this," she said watching as a young boy no older than eight or ten tried to tug a cart filled newspapers from a ditch. She took pity on the boy and with a quick flick of her wrist released her wand from its holster into her waiting hand and another subtle swish and flick saw the cart's back wheel lifted from the ditch and the boy was able to pull it free. The boy smiled at the cart and pulled it onward not noticing her interference. No one, it seemed, had noticed anything out of the usual.

Her brother shook his head while wearing a fond smile. "You are much too kind, Isla. I do believe it is your fatal flaw." He helped her step over a particularly large and murky puddle before continuing. "Besides, your assignment was not to use magic."

"My assignment was not to use magic to ease my own discomfort," Isla corrected. "I did not help myself but the child. Kindness, brother, is not a crime. It's certainly not deadly, either."

"If you say so."

The two walked onwards in companionable silence only interrupted when Isla sloshed through the snow drift and grumbled. It was Isla who finally broke their quiet as they stepped into the destination of their outing, Hyde Park. "How is India, Phin? What is it like?"

This was the first time she had spent any time alone with Phineas since he left for India two years prior. He had taken a job in the Ministry of Magic's Department of International Relations. It was mainly about trade he'd explained once. India had access to many things that British consumers would want whether it be spices or spells. However, in the week that he had been back home, he had not said much although he did make it clear he would not be returning.

"It is hot, destitute, and stagnant."

Isla looked up at her brother in shock. India was considered the brightest jewel in her majesty's crown. It provided Britain with so many commodities that they treasured and ensured many lavish lifestyles. Their father, Cygnus, had increased the family's overall wealth dabbling in trade with the colony and she had no doubt that Phineas had as well. He was not one to lie, however, and so the images of glistening temples and millions of smiling people in colorful silk saris like the one Phineas had brought home for her faded away. "That sounds awful."

"It is."

"I suppose you will be settling down then. Mother has her heart set on you marrying Ursula Flint. Personally, I think she is a bit of a hag even if she _is_ nicer to look at," Isla commented as she lifted her skirt over her ankle so as not to skim the puddle she stepped over.

"My word, Isla. That has to be the most unforgiving thing I have ever heard you say! Whatever did poor Ursula do to garner such a reputation from you, dearest sister?" Phineas exclaimed clutching at his heart in mock surprise.

He managed the scandalized act well enough, Isla thought with a giggle. "Well, you know Griselda, of course. Dora's friend?"

"Yes, I remember her."

"Griselda and Ursula were both visiting at Grimmauld last year, so we all sat in the drawing room for tea when Ursula begins speaking of the latest fashion in Diagon Alley. Or rather the latest fashion disaster. Griselda's mother owns the shop and so of course Ursula was referring to her mother's design. Really, I love Madame Marchbanks to bits; she's always so sweet to us but I haven't the slightest idea why she thought it would be a good idea to put so many bows on a dress. Those dresses are hideous."

"So you agree with Ursula's opinion, then?"

"Oh yes, I couldn't agree more." Phineas chuckled at this comment but Isla pressed on undeterred. "But just because I agree doesn't mean that I will speak of the atrocity with Griselda nearby. It isn't a mark of a proper lady to tease someone so. Poor Griselda was so embarrassed; she was very nearly in tears."

"Truly terrible; she ought to be lashed for lack of manners."

"You tease me so, Phin. It's not nice." Isla pouted and turned her attention from grinning brother to the children playing in the snow.

Phineas hummed for a moment before speaking. "I take it you do not wish to see Ursula then? Being that her offense was so grave," Phineas said. "Do you disapprove of the union between us?"

"Will you wed her?" Isla asked turning her stormy grey eyes onto him.

"I intend to," Phineas confirmed with a nod.

"A wedding! I'm so excited. When will you marry? Will you have a summer wedding? Oh, a summer wedding would be lovely. Most of the flowers will be in full bloom and at dinner we can place lovely bouquets in those ivory vases you brought home onto tables set outside the manor and have fairies lighting the garden! It will be lovely."

"I haven't proposed to her yet, Isla," Phineas interrupted with a warm laugh.

Isla waved this away. "Nonsense, she'll say yes of course. She would say yes even if you were fifty years old, had a wart on your nose, and waddled like a duck."

Phineas blinked. "I'm glad you think so highly of my intended."

"You could do worse. Granted, you can do better as well, but she is not a terrible choice." The pair found a bench and Phineas brushed snow off of the seat for Isla before placing his coat onto the seat for her. She took the offered seat and he surreptitiously magicked his own seat clear and dry before sitting as well. If Isla noticed, she said nothing. "Blue would be a lovely color for the wedding. Blues and yellows; I always thought Ursula looked lovely in blue. It brings out her eyes."

"That is something you will have to discuss with her."

"I will, but you will have to propose to her first. Do make certain that it is a memorable proposal. It wouldn't do if she wasn't awed by the thought put into it."

"Why don't you plan the event then?"

"And watch you play chess with father? Not a chance."

* * *

><p>As Isla and Phineas bantered, a young man with straw colored hair gathered back in a leather tie at the nape of his neck watched them with narrowed hazel eyes. They did not seem to be doing anything suspicious but this young man knew better than most that were deceiving. He shook his head and scanned the wide lawn on which children were still playing. There was no sign of any mischief. He sighed. This entire excursion looked like it was going to be a waste of time unless those two Downworlders decided to reveal their true intentions in the next couple of minutes.<p>

They didn't.

Instead, the girl laughed brightly at something the dark eyed man next to her said and carried on as if children were not going missing all over the area. His eyes raked the area again. He could see his companion and friend on the other side of the lawn, similarly on the lookout for any paranormal disturbances.

On his third scan a little kid screamed. He whipped his head towards the sound and saw a shadow speed towards the child. He moved to intercept the demon, because he had no doubt that this specter was in fact a demon, and only spared a glance to check on the child. The little kid had fallen into the frozen over pond at the center of the lawn. Was the demon waiting to use accidents as its source of children or had it caused the ice, which was usually thick and safe to walk on, to crack? Or did it have help? As he pulled out a dagger and slashed at the demon viciously, he once again glanced at the girl and the man.

The girl had pulled the child out of the water somehow and was worrying over it. She took off her shawl and wrapped the child up inside, kneeling next to it in what could certainly be mistaken for maternal concern.

The young man paid for his distraction with a painful slash to his right lower abdomen. He growled and dodged the next incoming blow. The momentum from the attack caused the demon to stumble so the young man used the opportunity to drive his knee into its stomach before his leg as a lever to flip the demon onto the floor. He pressed his knee into its chest and the dagger into its throat. It bared too sharp teeth and growled up at him. He pushed the dagger closer to the bare neck drawing tar-like blood from a shallow wound. The demon hissed.

"There's two ways this could go," the young man stated casually. "You can tell me what I want to know and I'll let you go back to whatever hole you climbed out of, or you can give me hard time and I send you back by force. And trust me, that last scenario never looks pleasant."

The demon stayed quiet so the young man took that as assent. "Why are you taking the kids? Who are you taking them for?"

A raspy laugh answered his questions. "Do your worst Shadowhunter. I will tell you nothing."

The Shadowhunter sighed and shook his head. "I was hoping you would be more reasonable than this. I confess, I'm disappointed." He suddenly grinned and like the demon's it was full of malice. "I take it this means I can send you home." He pulled the dagger away from the demon's neck before bringing it down in a wide arc. Black, oozing blood spurted onto his jacket and pooled around the demon's carcass. He stood just as the demon dissolved into ashes leaving behind only the blood.

"You alright there, Bob?"

Bob turned to his friend and nodded, not bothered much by the gash to his abdomen. He knew it would heal soon enough. "It wasn't going to tell me anything."

"I didn't think it would."

"I think those two Downworlders are involved," he said nodding in the direction of the girl who had rescued the child and the man with her who seemed to be berating her. The girl shivered and the man sighed before draping the coat hanging over his arms over her shoulders. "Well, I thought they were anyway."

"Never know, we should probably follow them and find out. They won't try again today. They'll need a new demon."

Bob nodded and followed the girl and the man as they left the park. "Do you think they're related, Chris?"

"They look alike," Chris answered as they began to follow the pair back through the streets of London. The two young men dodged between carriages and peddlers easily keeping pace with the siblings walking unaware on the other side of the street. "They don't look like Downworlders. I mean, if they were Warlocks they'd have demonic elements and they're not demons at all, so…" Chris trailed off as the siblings pulled off the main road and turned down another street labeled Grimmauld Place.

The two siblings summoning a house that they knew hadn't been there a moment before and vanishing inside along with the house dislodged the notion that they had mistaken Mundanes for Downworlders. The Mundanes walking down the street had not noticed the sudden appearance and subsequent disappearance of the extra townhouse. The two Shadowhunters moved down the street to get the address of the home for investigation at a later time.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place." As soon as Bob said it, the house became visible to them and remained even after he moved back. "So it's a house under a glamour."

"Maybe they're Shadowhunters as well?" Chris asked hesitantly.

"Maybe. Let's go back to the Institute. We have to make our report and prepare for tomorrow." At Chris's nod the pair turned and walked back the way they had come. No one inside the house was any wiser.


End file.
